


I've Got You Darlin'

by A_BadSpellr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, May become more than a drabble, Romance, kind of crack, kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: Jester's meeting with The Traveler doesn't start the same or end well. Or maybe it does.





	I've Got You Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had to get out of my head. I love the Fjord/Jester relationship concept. I may end up trying to turn this into something more. I may not. But at least there's this now. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed.

“Wait, what are you- “Jester asked.

“Come now child, it’s time to go,” said the green hooded figure. He moved slowly toward her, arm outstretched as though to touch her chin. She stood motionless, waiting for something, _someone_ to come. She wanted to see her mother, she wanted to see her. The thought of being home, with someone who loved her was just so powerful. Someone who she loved as much as…

“Wait, I can’t go,” she said, pulling back from the hand.

“What do you mean you can’t go? Of course, you can go little one. I’m telling you to.” The hooded figure reached out and grabbed her hand, but Jester danced back out of it’s reach again, pulling further down the hallway of the inn.

“I have to bring my friends! They have to meet her! She will love them! There is Yasha and Beau and Nott, she is so cute, and Caleb but he is always dirty. Oh and Molly! He is a mind reader who has these cool picture cards. And-“

“Enough,” snarled the cloaked figure. The presence around the hooded one grew larger, filling the small hallway. The air around her turned dry and arid, making her cough as she tried to breath. The world spun for a moment and she dropped to one knee, panting as she tried to catch her breath. “I have indulged this little fantasy of yours for long enough. When you are called, you will come. When you are given instruction, you obey. Remember who you belong to, whelp.”

A crash sounded behind her signaled the arrival of another player. A shout formed, one that sounded like her name. The sound seemed to flow around her like water, clearing her mind and bringing her courage. She stood and turned in a quick pirouette, right into the waiting arm of her rescuer.

“And then there’s Fjord," Jester said, more to herself than anyone else, “he is always there when you need him. He’s very handsome.” She nuzzled into her rescuer’s chest and whispered, “He’s my favorite.” The sea green arm wrapped around her tightened its hold, pulling her closer to him. Jester simply put her arms around him and squeezed gently.

The Traveler growled at the new arrival, moving to pull them apart when a blue falchion appeared just inches from its chest. The weapon was covered in water which softly dripped to the floor. The world slowed around him as a deep tone resonated around him, coalescing into a single word in its mind.

_Consume._

The Traveler stepped back, seemingly surprised by the sound that emanated from the weapon.

“Leave her alone. She belongs here with us,” said Fjord. He stared down The Traveler, unaware what he faced. He was terrified of this monster within the cloak. He had no idea what it was or how it got here. All her knew was that it wanted to take Jester. He would not let that happen.

“You tread upon dangerous ground, mutt," whispered the Traveler, "That whelp belongs to me. I will be taking her.”

“Over my dead body,” growled the half orc, moving to block as much of Jester with his body as he could.

The tone sounded around the cloaked figure again, followed by a pressure like it had never felt before. The Traveler dropped to his knee, brought low by a force as strong as the ocean. It looked up at Fjord and saw his eyes. They were golden yellow, with black slits for pupils, revealing a hunger beneath them as bottomless as the great black depths. With a great flourish, The Traveler drew its arms up and disappeared into the air, as though he had never existed. The malice that permeated the hallway faded away leaving just the sounds of the inn and two thundering heartbeats.

Jester took a deep breath and buried her head in Fjords chest. Fjord dropped the sword and moved his free hand to gently stroke her hair. He put his lips to her top of her head and said softly,

“I’ve got ya darlin’. I’ve got ya.”


End file.
